Story Of Us:
by PsychoKitten06
Summary: Sometimes we cry and sometimes we laugh. Sometimes we're ontop of the world, and other times we're crawling on the ground. Sometimes we're fine on our own, and other times we need a hand to hold. We all have our stories, and secrets to tell the world.
1. Chapter One: Story Of Us

_**This is the clock upon the wall**_

_**This is the story of us all**_

_**This is the first sound of a newborn child,**_

_**Before he starts to crawl**_

_**This is the war that's never won**_

_**This is the mother waiting by the phone,**_

_**Praying for her son.**_

**Chapter One: Story of Us**

"Sir?" asked a slightly worried brown eyed woman, though she was very good at not showing it. The raven haired man did not look up from his desk, staring hard and long at the paper work he had left.

But it was not the paper he was seeing, more as the deep thoughts that had taken over.

"Sir?" she asked again, louder this time. "Hm?" Mustang answered softly. "Is something wrong sir?" Riza asked, her voice monotone but she was earnestly concerned. Had her superior fallen sick? "No everything is fine, Lieutenant." his reply came, but he sounded distant, as if in another world or dimension.

Or perhaps a different time.

Hawkeye nodded and went back to doing her own paperwork from her side of the room. She stopped in mid writing to stare out the window, only to see a baby bird fly for the first time from a nearby tree. A small smile curled her lips, a rare smile.

Roy caught glimpse of it, and smiled along.

Wherever the Elric brothers were, the two blondies(although one of the two didn't have hair) wondered around aimlessly not uttering a word. Letting silence take over. Which was something that was eating away at Alphonse's well being. "Nii-san?" the younger brother blurted out.

"What do you want?" Edward snapped, rather harshly.

"Where are we?" his little brother asked, not being effected one bit from Edward's harsh way of answering.

After growing up with the rude blond, you learn to live with the fact that Edward wasn't exactly the most pleasant and most polite person in the world.

"HELL IF I KNOW!" his brother suddenly exploded.

"So…We're lost?"

"NO! I'm sure we're headed the right way!"

"Are you sure? I think we've been going in circles…"

"OI! I KNOW WE'RE GOING!"

"But you just said that you didn't know-"

"SHUT IT!"

"… We are lost…"

"I'm starving old man!" a whiny voice broke through a forest. The old man sighed and rolled his wise orbs, turning to face the young prince. "Young Lord, we can not keep stopping." was his response, and kept on walking. Ling stopped walking, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to take another step. Lan Fan stopped walking also, and looked over at her young prince with worried orbs behind her mask.

"Fuu, the Young Lord stopped walking…" Lan Fan called over, the old man already yards away.

"Ignore him! He'll come on his own." the old man yelled over his shoulder.

"But…"

"Just come along Lan Fan."

"We're suppose to be watching over him, aren't we?"

"We're watching him, just from a few yards away."

"O-okay…"

The dark haired girl gave the prince one last look and ran off to catch up to her grandfather. Pouting, Ling refused to move.

He needed food and he needed it NOW. Not tomorrow, not later, NOW.

He 'hmphed' and turned his head away from his so called bodyguards and made himself comfy on the ground, they would have to come look for him and hopefully with some food, because without any food, he was not going to move. He was being stubborn and he realized that, but the starvation was eating away at his empty stomach.

Was he exaggerating?

Perhaps.

"I'm bored. I'm going to die of boredom." an annoyed greenette growled. A sigh left the perfect lips of a young homunculus. "You can't always be on a killing spree." she mumbled, turning back to her magazine.(She was bored too) The greenette grunted and lay on his stomach, watching human children pass by laughing and giggling.

"Why did we have to come to a stupid park?"

"I did not force you to come."

"Ugh. I had nothing else to do!"

"Oi, you just answered your own question!"

"…."

"…."

"So bored…"

"Envy, I warn you, I will have Gluttony eat you."

"Pfft. Where is that walking buffet any ways?"

"Eating."

"HE CAN GO AHEAD AND EAT HUMANS AND I CAN'T KILL JUST ONE?"

"Quiet. And he went to get a hamburger, so calm down."

Envy grunted and went back to studying the grass from under his nose, this was too peaceful, especially for a sadistic homunculus like himself. He should be off killing some worthless human, not sitting here under a tree with Lust at some dumb old park. This was so extremely boring!

The shape-shifter rolled over on his back to stare at the clouds, birds flew by chirping their never ending song.

"I'm bored."

"I'm going to kill you."

A soft sigh left the blue eyed girl's softly colored pink lips. Pinako, who was in the same room glanced over at her beloved granddaughter.

"Is something the matter Winry?" she asked.

Winry replied, "No, it's just.. Doesn't today seem a little too peaceful?"

"There is no such thing as _**too**_ peaceful, silly child."

"Do you think Ed is gonna swing by soon?"

"Well knowing him… You never know."

"Hmph, the stupid shorty. Always getting himself into trouble."

"More money for us!"

"Granny! Well.. You do have a point."

Winry looked out the window with a distant expression. She really hoped her childhood friend, wherever he was, wasn't getting into any trouble. She just wanted him to be safe, though the money he gave was pretty good. And they needed it to get bread on the table. A small smile made it's way to her face.

That hotheaded mess, he really had to be more careful, one of these days he could seriously hurt. If he got seriously injured, as in died, he wouldn't be able to give them money and Winry wouldn't be able to make any more automail for him.

The thought horrified the blue eyed teen.

"Curiosity seriously killed the cat… Ow, in this case it just left the cat seriously injured and sore…" mumbled a voice through a crowd of people.

The red-eyed brunette often found herself talking to no one in particular, usually just herself. Which earned her a few odd stares, but she usually didn't notice. And if she did, so what? She didn't really care much of what people thought of her.

One of these days though… Her curiosity was going to be her death, not that it hasn't caused her enough trouble. The Ishvalan girl stopped walking when she managed to slip through the crowds of people who had gathered outside to look at the outside stores.

It was much like a flea market.

She stared hard at a tree, half-expecting it to start talking. The strange girl wasn't sure why the tree had taken her attention, but it had and now she was trying to figure out why.

Then she heard it.

"_Chirp. Chirp."_

Up on the top branches there was a small nest of baby birds, all chirping enthusiastically, as if all excited. One by one, they jumped out and began to fly after their mother.

Soon after they wouldn't need their mother, they would have to face for themselves. Mommy wasn't going to be around anymore, they might go through tough times, but they would have to do it alone.

But they would make it.

Just like their mother.

With a shake of her head, her dark curls bouncing in the wind, Mizuki slung her backpack over her shoulder, pulled down her red hood even lower, and began to walk through the forest. Wondering just what might lay ahead.

"_Doo, doo, doo, hm, hm, hm, la, la, la, la_…" she sang randomly, trying to come up with new noises that would leave her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my first story on the site and honestly I'm a bit nervous ^^" I just really hope people give it a chance, because I have so many great plans for it :) It will include pretty much everyone in FMA including Mizuki Kawaki who is my made up character ^W^ It's somewhat of a love triangle and later on I will probably ask the readers, you, who you think should end up with Mizuki :D The following will be part of the love 'triangle'<strong>

**1.) Ling Yao (Cuz I love him to death!)**

**2.) Zolf Kimblee (Cuz I think he's pretty kewl too :D)**

**3.) Greed (He's awesome ^^)**

**4.) Edward Elric (hey, you can't really have a FMA story without him in it xD)**

**5.) Envy (MY SECOND FAV CHARACTER :D)**

**Hehehe ^W^ So plz keep on reading! Oh and btw this is sort of a combanation of Brotherhood and the 2003 anime. Only because, some characters are in one anime and not the other T_T Now this is the list of people;**

**Zolf Kimblee- Okay first off I'm spelling his first name with a 'z' cuz I think it looks awesomer and i love the letter 'z' for some reason XD and I shall(no one actually says this...) use the Kimblee from the 2003 anime becuz he looks... kewler to me ^W^**

**Wrath- From the 2003 anime 'cuz I'm like his twin sister! XD**

**Pride- From Brotherhood again 'cuz I like him a bit more ^W^ So there will be no Bradely, well there will be but he won't be a homunculus**

**Sloth- From the 2003 anime :)**

**Envy- Well, there is no change for him but... Well SPOIL ALERT for those of you watching the 2003 anime... 'Cuz he's well... somewhat related to sumthing(LOL) so... yeah. Let's just say his real name is "William".**


	2. Chapter Two: Half Empty

_**Tried to take a picture **_

_**Of love**_

_**Didn't think I'd miss her **_

_**That much**_

_**I want to fill this new frame**_

_**But it's empty.**_

**Chapter Two: Half Empty**

Just when things couldn't get worse, thought an angry Edward Elric. Growling in frustration he stomped his way off, his little brother stopping him. "Nii-san? Where on Earth are you going?" asked his young brother. "Anywhere but here!" the hot-head answered back, but Alphonse's grip did not loosen. "But, we can ask him for help!" his voice was almost cheerful, but then he realized he was talking to his older brother, someone who was stubborn and impulsive.

"I rather die before ask HIM for help!" Ed hissed under his breath, doing his very best not to bee seen. The golden-eyed boy hid behind Alphonse peeking every so often to make sure they hadn't been noticed.

"But brother-"

"Don't 'but brother' me, Alphonse!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up Al!"

"UGH! Fine, _**I'll **_ask him for help!"

"Don't do it Alphonse!"

It was too late, his younger brother trotted away to the where they had spotted the squinty eyed prince, ignoring his older brother's yells and threats. Honestly, Alphonse didn't see what was the big deal of asking for help! He thought everyone should get along, and therefore help each other whenever you can! Why couldn't Ed see things the same way?

Meanwhile, Ed hid behind a tree, still peeking to see what his little brother would say to the freeloader who was casually sitting on a bench and looking up at the dark ominous gray sky, without a care in the freaking world. Gee, if only his own life could be that way, living off other people's money, food, and just looking up at the sky with a dense expression like his and not care because there was nothing to care about.

Ed snorted.

"Hey! Ling-san." Alphonse greeted the prince cheerfully. The raven haired boy looked up at the hovering empty armor before him and grinned wider. "Oi, what's up Alphonse Elric?" he asked, standing up to pat the boy's back. His armor echoed softly at the physical touch. "Nothing, um.. I was wondering if you could help me and my brother out." Al asked shyly.

"How so?"

"We're kinda lost."

"Haha, for real? Well, I can help out. There's a train coming by in an hour."

"But I thought you needed reservation for that train?"

"Yep!"

"Um do you have reservations for it?"

"Nope!"

Al mentally slapped himself and face palmed, then looked down at the tall 15 year old, he was tall but Al was _**taller**_. "So.. How are we suppose to get on the train….?" Alphonse asked slowly, wondering if Ling was playing dumb or if he actually was… Not genius smart.

"Me and Ed can hide in your armor, then we'd only need ONE seat! So, all we'll have to do is ask someone to give up their seat. Or we could convince one of the people on train to let us on without a ticket, you're pretty charismatic, right? You can convince the driver to let us on, and if we can't convince him, we can bribe him! Money always works, right? Perfect plan, eh?"

Alphonse let the 'plan' sink in for a moment, stupefied at the fact that Ling had come up with it so fast, but considered if it would work.

"Um… I don't think you and Ed can fit in here, without being uncomfortable at least…"

"I'm sure we can fit!"

"Well… Where is the train headed?"

"Um, Central I think."

"Bu-but that's HOURS away! There's no way you and Ed can last hours in my armor without going insane!"

Ling laughed. "Me and Ed are as close as brothers! We can get along for an hour or two!" he grinned.

Alphonse sighed softly, wishing he could tell Ling the bad news; Ed didn't like him.

From behind a tree, Ed snorted again. Ling's plan wasn't half bad, other than the whole "BOTH of them hiding in Al's armor" part. Why should he bring the prince along? Didn't he have money and crap, he was a PRINCE. Edward never understood why Ling looked more like a peasant, and acted like one, and not like a prince.

"When is Ed going to come out from behind the tree?" Ling asked with a cheerful tone.

_**Crap.**_

"Well Ed, I thought you were going to hide all day!" Ling laughed lightly as the angry blond came out of hiding, feeling unprotected and exposed.

"Yeah yeah. Well, me and Al are going to wait for the train, you can go off and… Do whatever Lings do." Ed scoffed with a roll of his golden eyes. The young prince gave Ed a devastated look but didn't fight with him, just looking at him with a wistful gaze. Alphonse noticed the pitiful expression and whispered in his brother's ear;

"Com'on Big Brother, we can not just leave him!"

"Yes we can."

"Well, we all know that you are sensitive on the inside, you don't have the heart to leave him."

With that Alphonse crossed his arms, triumphantly, knowing full well that he had won this battle. In the background, Ling smirked, knowing the pathetic expression had helped him win. Yeah, sometimes you have to lie and act things out so you can get what you want. Who says Ling wasn't smart? The short blond boy groaned, and turned to look at the squinty eyed prince who quickly switched his expression to that of a sad and lost puppy, who had been left out in the rain.

"Damn, fine." the older brother growled angrily.

"Yay!" exclaimed a happy Ling who began to flap his arms in the air.

'_What is he, a bird?'_ thought an annoyed Edward.

But he knew he had done the right thing, and a small part of him, very, very very, _**very**_, small part of him, deep, deep, deep, _**deep**_, inside of his heart he was happy he had decided to let Ling tag along. If he only that small part of him, deep inside his heart would show more often, instead of hide.

"We haven't heard of the Elric brothers for a while now…" mused Mustang from his desk, staring disdainfully at all his paperwork that needed to be done. He had tried very hard the day before to finish it, but he just wasn't feeling it yesterday. He had been distant, and now he was paying for it. Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed softly, knowing full well that the Colonel was just making small talk to keep from doing the paperwork.

"Well sir, they'll turn up sooner or later."

"Maybe they need some help, maybe they're lost and-"

"Do your paperwork."

The Colonel whimpered softly under his breath and mumbled something about Riza being too harsh.

"Owie, Ed! Please get your foot out of my face!" Ling whined.

"You get your face out of my foot!" hissed Ed.

"I have no space to move!" Ling complained.

"Yeah, that's because your bigger then me and taking up more space!"

"Are you implying that I'm taller then you, making you short?" Ling giggled. His statement earned him a kick in the stomach.

"OW!"

"I AM NOT SHORT! I AM STILL GROWING!"

"HE'S GOT MY HAIR! YOU FIGHT LIKE A SISSY!"

"SHUT IT!"

"AL!"

"Guys! Please be quiet! The train will be here any moment, and if you guys are talking they'll think something is up and- HEY! BE CAREFUL WITH THE BLOOD SEAL GUYS! STOP FIGHTING IN THERE!" shouted a petrified Alphonse, already regretting for agreeing to the plan. He was starting to wonder if he would even make it alive to Central. In a distance they heard the train's choo-choo sound, as if it was coughing itself to a stop.

"Guys! Shush, the train is here." Alphonse whispered, surprisingly the two teens quieted down, now and again whispering and Al heard a few 'ows' come from the young prince.

That's when Al decided to look around, and he noticed no one else was here waiting for the train. Just another young boy, maybe around 15, but no one else was in sight. The sudden realization confused the young boy but didn't comment, maybe everyone was running a bit late?

As the train coughed and wheezed to a slow stop, a man in a blue uniform stepped out and gestured Al and the other boy to get in. "Tickets please?" the man asked in a serious tone, it was obvious he took his job seriously. The other boy, who was a bit on the short side, gee wouldn't Ed be delighted to know that the boy was shorted then him, and had chocolate brown hair that seemed to curl a bit, gave the man in the uniform his ticket and stepped into the train. The man then turned to Alphonse and held his hand out.

"Um… Sir, I don't have a ticket… I um…" Alphonse couldn't believe that Ed and Ling had made _**him **_do the talking, he was completely tongue-tied. The man in the uniform, instead of yelling at Al and telling him to get lost 'you useless walking trash can', peeked into the train and whispered softly;

"Get in."

Alphonse was touched and nodded happily, "Thank you! Thank you!" he gratefully replied, mentally smiling. The man nodded and led the empty armor, well not completely empty, into the train. He pointed to a seat next to the young boy from before and told the young Elric to sit.

Alphonse sat down, a bit confused to why the man told him where to sit since every other seat was empty, but maybe they would have another stop and the rest of the seats were reserved? He decided to shrug it off.

"Ling get your butt OUT OF MY FACE!" hissed Ed from inside the armor.

"I have no space to move!" yelped Ling.

Both teens began to wiggle and struggle inside hissing and kicking and scratching at each other, Alphonse blinked and the boy next to him stared, taken back a bit.

"Um?" the boy mumbled, scratching his head.

"It sure is stuffy in here!" Al laughed nervously.

The brunette nodded with a nervous and polite wavering smile, deciding not to pry anything from the strange stranger who was sitting next to him and just decided to look out the window with a distant expression.

He had to find her.

"Guys keep quiet in there!" Alphonse whispered.

"Ling started it!" Ed hissed.

"I got no space in here!" sobbed Ling. "And I think I'm claustrophobic!" he added frantically, flailing his arms around.

"Stop that!" the short blond growled.

The boy with no real body sighed, sinking into his seat, why did he agree to such a crazy plan? The train slowly began to chug through a tunnel, leaving Al to wonder once again why no one else was on board. The curiosity eating away at his well being, then again Ling and Ed's nonsense had just about drived Al out of his sanity.

"Um, excuse me?" Al whispered, the brunette jerked away from something he had been staring at in his hand and looked up at the younger Elric. "Y-yes?" stuttered the brunette. "Do you know why there isn't anyone else onboard? Is there going to be another stop?" Al asked softly, trying not to scare him anymore.

"No there won't be another stop, no one else is here because of the storm coming."

"Storm?"

"Mm-hm."

Alphonse nodded, a bit confused. "Um. My name is Alphonse Elric, would you mind me asking why you're here if you knew about the storm?" At first a sudden silence fell upon the two boys, Alphonse mentally winced, wondering if he had been to nosy. But when the boy sighed softly and looked out the window, he replied with;

"I have to find her."

Mizuki Kawaki threw her arms in the air, shrieking as she fell from the very top of a tree, why hadn't she learned the first three times that sleeping in trees just caused her to fall and hurt herself? "OWIE!" the dark haired girl whimpered as she landed on the cold ground, she rolled over to her stomach and sniffed the air. Rain? Was it going to rain?

She sat up, rubbing her sore head, and glanced over a few bushes and noticed a train road, meaning a train would pass by. Perhaps she could hitch a ride. Her red orbs scanned the area, it seemed to abandoned to be in use though. It was as if no one had passed by in years.

'_I didn't know it was going to rain. Nya! And who knows when the train will pass by, I should just keep on walking…. And no more taking naps!'_

"Who's in the picture?" Alphonse asked, pointing to the frame in Makato's hands. His grip tightened, as if it were too precious to let others see. "My friend, I think she's somewhere in Central." he whispered looking at the small picture he had, it showed a small girl smiling, but she wasn't looking directly at the camera, it was if something had catched her attention at the very last second. The frame was a bit big, and looked somewhat empty since the picture was too small to fill up the whole thing.

It had been an hour or so, Ling and Ed had decided to take a nap so thankfully no more quarrelling came from the two. So the youngest of the Elrics had decided to converse with the young boy beside him, who had turned out to be named Makato. "Is she important to you?" Al whispered, though the answer was basically written across the brunette's forehead. He simply nodded, his eyes watering a bit.

"I haven't seen her in two long years. And this is the only picture I have left of her…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its been a while T_T I kept getting distracted! And skool is getting in my way as well T_T And I dont have too many people who actually read the first chapter so... I wasn't in too much of a rush But thank you to<strong>

**a writer of fics- Thank you! I hope you give it a chance :D **

**AmmiStarr- I'm glad I caught ur attention :D Srry I didn't update that soon **

**I hope I didn't lose ur attention for the story **

**Feedback is welcomed :3 LING FTW! **


	3. Chapter Three: Keep On Laughing

**I really should be sleeping right now... Or at least doing my homework! O_O Oh well, math and english can wait XD Well... I think the two first chapter were rubbish :/ I forgot to fix them and stuff so they ended up in diff formats T_T And I couldn't even thank the people I wanted to! *SIGH* Oh well! I can do it now ^W^**

**a writer of fics- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the first two chapters! Im glad you're giving it a chance and I hope to not disappoint you! I shall try my best! *raises fist***

**AmiiStarr- I hope you don't lose ur intrest in this story ^^**

**BTW The beginning is always a part of a song, so if you want to know what song it is, just ask me :3 I'll be glad to tell you! I know this has nothing to do with wat I was saying BUT I LOVE LING! It's just so easy to write about him! 33333 I would greatly appreciate feedback :3 Tell me what you think of everything ^^ I know this kinda short... And I know it doesn't explain too much either! But plz wait for the next chapter! I will xplain more about Mizuki and Makato's relationship, and a bit more about Mizuki, who you guys know hardly anything about O_O**

**Enjoy! ^W^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who knows what can happen?<strong>_

_**Do what you do**_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_**One thing is true, there is always a brand new day.**_

_**So you go and make it happen**_

_**Do your best**_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

**Chapter Three: Keep On Laughing**

Makato had fallen quiet and simply looked out the window with a saddened expression, wishing he could just shake is head and clear all thoughts, so he could think clearly for once. But he couldn't, he had never was one to be considered to have 'a heart of stone', he admitted it.

He was a crybaby.

But he couldn't help it.

Alphonse stared at the brunette with deep sympathy, wishing he could help out, but he wasn't sure how to. What if Makato wanted to find his friend on his own? Do this by himself without any help? The young Elric sank into his chair, and looked down at his hands, though not sure why. He was about to tell Makato not to worry, when the banging began again.

"LING GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FREAKING FACE!"

"I HAVE NO SPACE!"

_Oh not this again! _Thought a petrified Alphonse who tried to think of something to do, but it was too late.

Makato had heard the whole thing and was now staring at the hovering armor with his mouth slightly opened, he was almost 100% sure that he had heard at least two voices in there, none belonging to Alphonse. Alphonse sighed loudly, not wanting Makato to see him as a freak of some sort, but now he would either have to explain or try to ignore Makato's stare. The squirming teens yelled and possibly yanked at their hair, when finally Ling was the one to crack.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" the squinty eyed prince sobbed, punched Al's head off, jumped out, and began to run in circles while gripping his head. Ed's head slowly peeked out of Al's body and squinted at Makato.

"Yo."

Makato's mouth was wide open now, though he tried to close it so he wouldn't seem rude, but how would three people fit in suite of armor? And where was Alphonse?

"U-um… Hello?"

"The name's Edward Elric, the idiot over there is Ling Yao."

"C-cool? My name is Makato…. Wh-where's Alphonse?"

Ed squeezed out of Al's armor and merely pointed at the empty armor, the brunette peeked but saw nothing. Confused he turned back to the small blond who was stretching like a cat. "He isn't in-"

"Um. Actually my soul is in here." Alphonse spoke up, scaring the life out of the brown eyed teen who almost screamed, well almost. "Hu-huh? How is that possible!" the brunette shrieked, slamming his back on the window in a vain attempt to get some space between the Elrics and… the screaming prince.

"Well, it was about….. Ten years ago? Something like that I think…. And well me and my brother, who's Ed by the way, tried to… Well we-"

"We don't need to explain anything!" snapped Ed who was getting a bit annoyed at Al's kindness and big mouth. Makato, who was still quite confused, glanced out the window only to see it pouring out and could've sworn he saw something running. He turned his body so he could be facing the window completely, he squinted then yelped.

A girl was running along side the train, waving at the window with a large sheepish grin on her face, soaking wet from head to toe.

But it wasn't just any girl.

"Stop the train!" the brunette screamed, hoping to his feet and running to the back of the train where the emergency brake was. He bumped into the sobbing prince, he apologized but wasn't sure if Ling had heard him, or even cared.

The brown eyed boy stumbled his way and finally, without a second thought, grabbed the lever and pulled it.

The train went to a dead stop, Ling flew across a few seats and landed on his head, Ed had the same happen to him, while Al just smacked into the seat in front of him. With a smile so wide that it hurt his cheeks, the brunette ran over to the door and pulled them open and screamed; "Mizuki!"

The small looking girl trotted over to the door, wheezing and coughing furiously, but still forced a sheepish grin onto her features. Her hair was soaked along with her clothes and backpack, she wiped some water from her forehead with the back of her hand and went to a stop in front of the train's door.

"Makato-kun!" she laughed while shooting him her famous Cheshire grin. The brunette just stared at her, his heart beating against his ribcage feeling so many emotions attack him at once.

Happiness, sadness, hopeful, anger, and so many more. But he settled on the main one, which was happiness and was about to jump off the train and give his old friend an embrace when he suddenly felt a large hand slam against his head.

"WHO STOPPED THE TRAIN?" bellowed the man in the blue uniform, Makato shrank and mumbled something that wasn't very understandable. Ling peaked behind the man in the uniform and looked over at the soaking Ishvalan girl and waved with a small grin, she waved back.

"And who are you?" yelled an exasperated man.

"Well my name is Mizuki Kawaki sir!" she answered with a sharp nod.

"What are you doing here!"

"Trying to catch up to the train!"

"….. Just get on! My boss will fire me if we don't get this train moving."

The dark haired girl nodded and hoped on board, giving Makato a tight hug and ruffling his fur-like hair, it was like petting a kitten, his hair was as soft as a cloud. Makato felt the heat rush to his cheeks and smiled warmly at the Ishvalan.

"Hi!" waved Ling, right in the girl's face. Mizuki backed up a bit to get a better look at the boy's face and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello!"

"My name's Ling Yao!" chirped the prince."Mine is Mizuki Kawaki." grinned the red eyed girl.

"Are you from a different country?" wondered Ling, not meaning to ask it out loud and cringed for being nosy and rude, but Mizuki merely laughed and nodded.

"My family is from Ishbal."

"That's cool! I'm from Xing."

"Really? I've always wanted to go there!"

"For realz?"

"Mm-hm! I've read books on it, and I've seen pictures too! It looks beautiful!"

"Thank you! I bet Ishbal is pretty too!"

"Um. Ishbal is kinda… Destroyed."

"What happened!"

"War."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it stinks."

"It does!"

While there little chatter, all three teens had sat down, Mizuki next to Makato and Ling in front of the two, turning around completely to look at the dark haired girl while speaking. He took a liking to her immediately, she seemed silly and friendly, but when he looked into her eyes…. It's what he saw in her eyes that made him curious.

Her red orbs… Looked so sad and innocent, her mouth and gestures telling one story and her eyes telling a whole other.

The man in the uniform sighed and scratched his head. "Are there more people on board then before?" he mumbled under his breath and walked off. Mizuki turned to her brown eyed friend, and grinned wildly at him.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in two long years!"

"I know.. It's been a long time…" Makato whispered, looking down at his hands. Alphonse looked over at the two, and his fell upon the Ishvalan who had just jumped on board and gasped a little. Ed, who had settled down next to him, gave his little brother a questioning glance. "What's with the gasp?" Ed yawned, stretching again, it felt so much cooler out of Al's armor. It felt good to be able to stretch again. "That girl… is the one from the picture!" Alphonse muttered, mentally smiling, feeling happy for Makato for his good fortune. Ed raised a golden eyebrow, not knowing what his little brother talking about, but just shrugged and glanced over at the red eyed girl who was currently hugging the life out of Makato.

"So what are you doing on this train?"

"Well… I was heading for Central."

"What for, little bro?" Mizuki's eyes glistened at the 'little bro' part, honestly Makato was more of a BIG brother, seeing as he watched over her like a hawk.

"I was looking for you."

Mizuki was stunned into silence, and looked out the window, hearing the _'pitter pat pitter pat' _of the rain against the glass. She thought everyone had forgotten about her, she thought no one had cared, she though no one loved her enough to come looking, she though she was just a unwanted puppy kicked to the curb. The rain continued to fall, with much more force, she wished she could cry too. She wished she hadn't made the stupid promise to never cry ever again. The girl wanted to cry, let out the pain she had held in all these years, but she knew she couldn't. A sad smile crawled it's way up to her lips, no words would describe how she happy she was, and how much she loved Makato for being the one and only to care enough. He didn't pretend like the others.

Ling watched her expression with curious eyes, wondering what was going through her mind but didn't want to be rude and ask. Any ways, this was something between her and the boy sitting next to her, not him. The prince couldn't just butt into the conversation.

"I'm sorry Makato. I didn't mean to hurt you." Mizuki whispered, right when the tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks. She turned to look at her close friend, cocked her head and grinned widely.

She laughed.

Why cry when you can laugh?


	4. Chapter Four: Happy Bliss Should Last

**Thank so much to the people reading this! :D Next chapter will introduce Kimblee though(maybe?) Either the next chapter or the sixth chapter :3 So plz keep reading if you like Kimblee! But, it's going to be Kimblee from the first anime n_n Hope no one minds?**

**a writer of fics- thanks! I was updating a bit slow so I decided to be a bit faster ^W^ LING FTW 3 XD**

**AmiiSatrr- :D You'll see where it's going soon ^^ I think? OwO hehe ^^" I just rlly hope you like this chapter though :D**

**And thanks to those favoring my stories! Plz don't be afraid to gimme some feedback ^W^ I'd like to thank you for ur comments! If their nice O_O If their mean… I' might thank you for being honest…?**

**Enjoy! :3 Remember, the first lil piece is always a part from a song, if you want to know the song's name and singer just ask me! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and me can sing this melody!<strong>_

_**Oo Oo**_

_**Dance to the beat,**_

_**Wave your hands together!**_

_**Come and feel the heat,**_

_**Forever and forever!**_

**Chapter Four: Happy Bliss Should Last**

Mizuki turned her head to shoot her brunette a grin, but realized he was crying and trying to hide his wet face, shocked she gave him a one armed hug. "Awh, stop it! You're suppose to be my rock man!" she whined in an attempt to make him laugh.

It worked.

He sniffled but at the same time chuckled, which was what the Ishvalan had aimed for. The dark haired girl grinned, then began to ruffle his soft fur like hair again. "Hey, how's everyone doing back home?" she asked him, leaning back on her seat and keeping her hands to herself.

"Good, they're doing good." Makato nodded with a small smile, his cheeks still faintly pinkish.

"Where do you guys live exactly?" Ling Yao butt in then, no longer being able to hold his tongue, wanting desperately for Mizuki to look at him and give him her full attention. Why was he acting like such a child?

"Um, well I USED to live on the other side of Ametris." the Ishvalan answered with a smile. Makato quietly nodded in agreement.

"Used to? Why did you leave?"

"Personal reasons."

"Did something happen?"

"Sorta, I guess I just wanted to runaway. Why should I have to put up with people who hit me over and over again? I have the right to live the way I want to, act the way I am, and not being pushed to the ground all the time."

Mizuki laughed lightly, but the look in her eyes told otherwise. Her deep red orbs were devastated but they were to quiet for Ling to hear, he just could not figure out what they had to say.

Makato was surprised, from what he knew, Mizuki's mother had said that she had left because she didn't feel like following rules, in her mother's version of the story Mizuki had been the bad one. But, had something else happened? Had there been a fight between her family and herself? What could've happened? The brunette looked over at his Ishvalan friend, wishing she could tell him everything. But he couldn't bring himself to pry it out of her.

Ling nodded then looked out the window and gasped dramatically. Mizuki gave him a curious look, cocking her head to the side. The young prince pointed out the window with his index finger. "It's raining!" he gasped. Makato just awkwardly looked at him, wondering if he was playing dumb, which he was. Mizuki giggled and Edward, from the right side of the train groaned.

"Nooo!" the blondie remarked sarcastically. "Don't be mean!" Mizuki instantly defended, Ed reminding her of one of her old friends.

"I can be mean if I want. It doesn't concern you!" the oldest Elric scoffed, his younger brother elbowing him and mentally scowling at his brother's rudeness.

"It concerns me if I want it to."

"Your immature."

"So? I can be immature if I wan to be, you 'aint my mama!"

"I wouldn't want to be your mother!"

"I wouldn't want you be my mommy either!"

"Like I care."

"Well you should."

"Why should I care?"

" 'Cuz people who say they don't care about anything can get on people's nerves."

"You've gotten on my nerves!"

"I know."

"Then stop if you know!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Stop it! And stop giggling too! It's annoying!"

"This is America, I can giggle all I want!"

"THIS IS NOT AMERICA! THIS IS AMETRIS!"

"So?"

"UGH!"

"Are you annoyed Mr. BlondHead?"

"YES YES I AM! NOW PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"Kay!"

Ed twitched as he turned to glare his eyes out at the dark haired girl who was smiling innocently. She was worse then Ling! The moment he would get off the train he would make sure to go in the opposite directing in whatever direction she would take.

Mizuki was a smart girl, she knew when to stop and when to keep going, and right now she had the urge to keep on going.

"So do you dye your hair BlondHead-sama?"

"NO! AND THE NAME IS EDWARD ELRIC!"

"cool!"

"Why would blond hair be cool?"

"Well, I have dark hair, almost black! Everyone in my family, even the family who died have dark hair, no one's blond. Unless they dye it."

"…. Your whole family is dead?"

"Almost, I still got my parents and brothers. Well.. Not anymore."

"So they're dead?"

"In my heart."

"Huh?"

"Neva mind! So, do you wear contacts?"

"NO!"

"Wow, what a weird eye color then!"

"Coming from a girl with red eyes!"

"Tooshy!"

"What?"

"Tooshy!"

"…. Do you mean 'touché'?"

"Yea that!"

Ling laughed, wiping away a few tears that slipped through from the laughter. Makato shook his head, preferring to be quiet. Mizuki snuggled next to the brunette, and for all they knew had fallen asleep. Ed grumbled something under his breath, and huffed.

"What's wrong brother?" Alphonse asked innocently. "Other then the migraine I got going on?" Edward growled, rubbing his temples. Alphonse chuckled, his brother had it coming. The small boy sighed and threw his head back, trying to calm his nerves. Within minutes he was fast asleep, his breathing calm and even.

Which was what Mizuki had waited for.

She bolted straight up, abruptly, causing Makato to have a mini heart attack. Ling, who had been staring at the pretending red eyed girl, stared at her curiously as she stood up and slipped her soaked backpack off.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently. Mizuki didn't respond, merely grinned her famous Cheshire grin and took out a green marker. She uncapped it and walked over to the sleeping Elric quietly, she kneeled down and slowly, ever so slowly, began to draw on his forehead.

The blond wiggled and frowned in his sleep, but didn't wake up, which just made things much much easier.

"Aha~!" the Ishvalan giggled and slowly crawled away. Ling and Makato leaned in to catch a glimpse of what she had drawn, and quickly slammed themselves against their seats and slammed their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing too loudly. Alphonse just stared horrified, stuck between laughing or just being plain freaked out. Written… On Edward Elric was…

"~I AM BLONDHEAD! I AM CHIBI! AND I AM PROUD~!" With a small green heart right above his right golden eyebrow.

Who would be the first to tell him?


	5. Chapter Five: Confession

**Sorry for the long wait O_O Not too long, but still n_n I even managed to come up with a good summarry kind of thing :D :D :D Tell me if it's an alright summarry ^^" Updates MAY take a while, I started 8****th**** grade and so far I may be failing all four of my classes *sigh* But, I aint failing writing~! Muhaha so my parents can't complain completely :D Who needs math when all you want to do is write? -_-**

**As always, thanks to my dear readers who have been very patient :,)**

**TheNinjaAlchemist95- OH THANK YOU! *bows* *bows* *bows* I love that song as well, it's on my top 12(yes I do 12 'cuz it's my fav number XD) My friend also asked me the same thing about the word; 'greenette' so it isn't actually a word, but it is in my dictionary ****J**** I hope my oc doesn't turn into an oc, and I really am working hard on my plot ^^ So I hope you like it and don't lose intrest!**

**a writer of fics- thank you tons! I'm glad you liked it ****J**** The song is called 'Caramelldasen' there's a Japanese version and an English version XD It's a very happy sounding song (:**

**Thanks to those who have favored it, I really hope you guys will keep on reading :D Don't be afraid to comment ^W^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you want to, I can save you.<strong>_

_**I can take you away from here.**_

_**So lonely inside,**_

_**So busy out there.**_

_**And you all you wanted was someone who really cared.**_

**Chapter Five: Confession **

"Okay, why the hell is everyone staring at me?" snapped Edward, who felt his face heat up. Did he have something stuck in his teeth? Was his hair a bit messed up? What was wrong?

The pair of four eyes just stared, Makato coughed nervously and slowly turned away, Ling snickered and began to laugh again, Mizuki had her poker face on, and Alphonse just simply stared wondering where Mizuki had gotten the guts to do what she had done. The small blond had just about had enough of their staring game, and stood up to his full height to glare at all four quiet teens.

"Do I have monkeys on my face, or what?" he shouted

"Not exactly." laughed the young prince. Mizuki grinned and put her hands behind her head and began to hum softly, pretending to know nothing and pretending that nothing was wrong to begin with. "What do I have on my face?" the golden eyed boy began to plead, hating being the only one who didn't know what was going on. The squinty eyed prince shrugged and sank into his seat, not wanting to rat the Ishvalan out.

"Hmph." growled the blond and stomped off into another direction.

"Where are you going Brother?"

"Bathroom."

"Wh-what for?"

"To look in the mirror and see what you guys are laughing at."

"W-we aren't laughing…. We are… Um…. Admiring your….. Beautiful features?"

Ed didn't buy it and shot his younger brother a frown and kept walking towards the bathroom, not knowing what awaited him.

Mizuki casually closed her ruby orbs and continued to hum softly. Makato stared at his mischievous friend, wishing she would just keep out of trouble.

'_How did she make it on her own? She must've gotten into a lot of trouble on her own…. How lonely was she? How much pain is she actually in? I wish someone else was with her, that way I would know for a fact that she was being watched over, though I would feel even more at peace knowing it was me who was watching over her and not someone else. I'm here now though, that's what matters I suppose. I'm thankful to God, if it weren't for Him I probably wouldn't even have found her….'_

A sincere and soft smile appeared on the brunette's features, just feeling completely grateful for just being able to see his dear friend again. "Mizuki…" began Makato softly. Mizuki knew where this was going and opened one red eye with a small grin. "Yes my good friend!" she answered sheepishly.

"You have to be a better people person. And you can't always be causing mayhem wherever you go, when Ed gets back here… You have to apologize."

"I was planning on just running away."

Makato shot his friend a scolding stare. "Mizuki…. What have I said about annoying complete strangers?" he chuckled. The dark haired girl stopped to think for a second looking off into the distance for a moment.

"Um. That they'll get me arrested and try to send me back to Ishbal even though it's completely destroyed? And that they'll get a restraining order against me?" she guessed with a small grin. Her friend stared at her funny for a second.

"I never said any of tha-"

"WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUNNY IDEA TO DRAW ALL OVER MY FACE!" shouted a not so happy blond.

All eyes fell upon a whistling Mizuki who went to a slow stop. "Oh yeah. I was the one who drew all over his face." she nodded, standing up to stretch for a moment, the same second that Edward decided to barge in, catching the Ishvalan in mid-stretch.

"Hello there BlondHead-sama." she coughed with a small wave.

"YOU!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the innocent-looking girl.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief pointing to herself.

"YES YOU! YOU BRAT!" he shouted so loudly everyone had to cover their ears so they wouldn't explode.

"Ah. What did I do?"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!"

"Innocent? Whatever are you talking about my dear blond?"

"I AM NOT YOUR DEAR BLOND!"

Mizuki turned to look at her brunette buddy and raised an eyebrow, he motioned her to keep going.

"I apologize for drawing on your face. It was very wrong and I shouldn't have done such a horrid thing. Forgiveness?"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

"I can't. It's a moving train. Unless you want me to jump off…. Is that what you want me to do?" blinked the red eyed girl, trying to sound casual during the whole thing.

"YES!"

"That's offly mean Shrimp!" whined the dark haired girl. In about half a second, the oldest Elric exploded throwing himself at the wide-eyed girl who wasn't sure what to do.

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP! I AM STILL GROWING YOU IDIOT!"

Both teens tumbled to the ground, the blond trying to rip the Ishvalan's head out. Of course, being silly and easygoing didn't mean she would go down without a fight. "CALM DOWN! JEEESH!" she shouted, wrestling the fuming boy. Both rolled on the train ground for awhile, that is until Alphonse, Makato, and a surprised Ling all got up and tried to stop the little wrestling match. It took a good five minutes or so, but when Alphonse finally managed to get his older brother off the now fuming girl, the train went to a ear-splitting screeching stop. All five teens fell to the ground and rolled and smacked themselves against the train door. Mizuki was the first to jump to her feet, open the door and shouted;

"Shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp! You're so small, an ant stops to look at you and say; 'Gee he's short isn't he?'"

She ran off laughing, bumping into a few people on the way out of the train station. Alphonse grabbed his older brother to keep from having another uproar arising. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted a thrashing Ed. Makato blinked his chocolate colored orbs and began to freak out, throwing his hands in the air, picking up his small suitcase along with Mizuki's red plaid backpack she had forgotten to bring along, and ran in the same direction the Ishvalan had decided to take. "Mizuki waaaait!" he shouted after her, but she was nowhere in sight. Now it was Ling's turn to blink and turned to a tomatoe colored faced Elric and cocked his head to the side with a wide grin.

"Hehehe, so small an ant stops to say you're short." he snickered.

Ed punched the oblivious prince straight in the face.

Ling began to cry.

Ed began to scream.

And Alphonse began tire out from the day's outcome.

And it was only 9 pm.

**- Makato**

I ran until I thought by lungs would burst out of my chest, or wherever my lungs were located exactly. The thing was, I had just found Mizuki-chan and I didn't want to lose her yet.

I didn't want to lose her at all.

So my eyes desperately scanned the train station, looking for the dark skinned hyperactive girl who could be just about anywhere at this point. Believe me, after knowing her for about just a year, you come to know that she doesn't stay in just one place for too long. Which might've been the reason to why she left home.

"Mizuki?" I shouted, though not loud enough to be heard from about five yards away. Deciding that she was probably not in the train station anymore I trotted towards the exit, dragging with me her backpack in one hand and my suitcase in the other. I really just hope that she had tripped over her own feet, so it gave me time to catch up.

That wasn't a very nice thing to hope for though, it's not like I want her to get HURT, of course not, but I hoped there was some sort of distraction in her path so I could find her somewhere in this city not another country.

The cold harsh rain hadn't calmed down since three hours ago, and it pounded on my head and made things much harder to see. Everything looked like a giant blob of a blur, but I hoped that Mizuki would stand out of the blob of a blur.

I stopped trotting to catch my breath, grabbing onto the side of a building and scanned the blurry area. Nothing, there were a hardly any people around either, everyone was probably home to keep from getting a cold in the rain.

"Hi Makato~!" singed a voice from behind, so close I could feel the breath tickle my ear, sending chills up my spine and I jerked my head backwards to reveal a smiling and soaked Mizuki. A loud exasperated sigh left my mouth, she had to stop sneaking up on me, did she find it funny when I had a mini-heart attack?

"Where did you come from?" I asked, still gasping for breath. The dark haired girl shrugged casually, her smile never fading. "I tried to apologize." she replied instead, I rolled my brown orbs at her. Sure she had. "Um, thanks for bringing me my backpack." she nodded with a wider smile, taking it from my hand, her strangely warm finger brushing over my own freezing ones.

"Come on Makato." she gestured me to follow her skipping frame. I blinked, she hadn't just been there, she had come back to find me. The sudden realization made me feel funny on the inside, she had cared enough to find me instead of just running off God knows where. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly following her. "_**You're**_ going to a hotel for now." she answered over her shoulder, walking slower so I could catch up. I frowned at that, if I was going to a hotel, where was she going?

"Where are you going then?" I asked narrowing my brown eyes at her. "Somewhere." she answered nonchalantly. She looked at me from the corner of her red eyes and something just didn't seem right.

Now that I though about it, nothing seemed right from the very beginning. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Something lingered in the air, but I couldn't see what it was. There was something that I didn't know, something she did know but didn't want to say. "I wanna come with you." I stated nervously, Mizuki didn't turn to look at me and didn't speak a word. She simply nodded, her dark curls bouncing in the air, though the rain had pretty much just flattened them against her skull.

We walked a long time without speaking, and the silence terrified me. It wasn't like I talked much, because I didn't. I usually talked when I had something on mind and felt like saying it out loud, but Mizuki talked a lot. She loved talking, even if it was just a bunch of silly words coming out of her mouth. And I never minded hearing her speak, I liked hearing what she had to say. Even if it was something others would find stupid, like why the sky is blue. And whenever she was quiet, it scared me. Because I couldn't know what was going through her mind, though she wasn't one to always be telling everyone what she was thinking. But sometimes hearing the tone in her voice gave it away, only when she would slip up though. Mizuki was offly good at hiding her feelings away. Locking up the box with a key and making sure no one opened it.

After awhile of feeling a bit miserable, we stopped in front of a large building, it was one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen. It was gigantic! Enormous! We didn't have buildings like these back at home, and I found it so strange. How could something so big and obviously heavy be standing 50 stories high? Wouldn't it just crumple to the ground like a house of cards? I was completely awed. But then I recognized the place from pictures in out history books.

"Why are we at the Military Base? Isn't this where the Fuhrer is?" I spoke up then, wondering why in the world Mizuki would need to come to such a place. "I'm going to join the military that's why." she answered.

My blood ran cold then.

* * *

><p><strong>End~ I know what some MIGHT be thinking, 'Oh great another story about a kid who joins the military and falls in love with Edward Elric. Oh and let me think? She's the youngest kid ever, even including Ed? Right?' NOPE! Don't think that, 'cuz there is a specific reason to why she is joining! Plz don't assume that! DX There's reason for almost everything in this story U_U<strong>

**Um, okay so people might have like no idea what this story is about. And it's basically this;**

**Everyone has a story to tell, everyone has days when they laugh and others when they cry. Of course Edward and Alphonse have a story to tell, right? Maybe Mustang and Riza have a story to tell as well? And Ling and Lan Fan and Fuu, and who can forget Winry? And what about the rest of the homunculi? Yes there might be some romance, but this the story of people who have been through a lot. We've all been through a lot as well, who hasn't in this world of ours, of course they have as well. This is the story of us.**

**Ehh what do you guys think? XD Yup, doesn't explain a whole lot, but its sorta a story about all of them(FMA Crew), including Mizuki and Makato who you guys will learn more about. (: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I think this was the longest on so far.**


	6. Chapter Six: Deer in the Headlights

**YESH! CHAPTER SIX! About time, eh? -_- UM Thanks to the people who've been favoring my stories, and faved me as an author ^W^ I feel so happy cuz of you guys~! But plz comment! Comments make me feel happier! ^^ Nyaa~ So, I got this story basically all planned out :D My grades are getting better too ^^ I FINALLY GET TO ADD KIMBLEE IN THIS CHAPTER :D :D :D :D You guys don't know much about Mizuki, she hasn't even been able to tell her point of view yet and she won't for another couple of chapters. So far you guys have read Makato's point of view, he's a kind hearted kid so give him a chance kay? ^^"**

**(Wow its been like... two weeks D:)**

**a writer of fics- Thank you sooo much for still reading! ^W^ No prob! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me again was it love at first sight?<strong>_

_**When I walked by **_

_**And you caught my eye?**_

_**Never knew love could shine this bright!**_

_**Well smile because…**_

_**You're the deer in the headlights.**_

**Chapter Six: Deer in the Headlights**

**-Makato**

My mouth felt dry, like my tongue along with my entire mouth had just gobbled down some sand from a scorching desert, so I had a difficulty talking. Actually, my heart was pounding against my ribcage so loudly and rapidly I was having some trouble thinking and overall hearing what was going around me.

I felt like the world was just….. Turn upside down, and everyone else was aware of what was going on except for me, I was the only one who didn't know and now I was running around trying to figure out what was going on.

My brown eyes didn't leave her face, she looked me straight in the eye with a determination so sharp it cut through my very soul. Why though? Why would someone like Mizuki want to be part of the military? Didn't she say, just about a two years ago how much she hates war and how she thinks the military are just a bunch of knuckle heads who are just puppets for the Fuhrer? Could her opinion have changed in these two short years?

"You can't!" I finally shouted out, childishly and immaturely. The Ishvalan didn't respond, didn't she care how her entire race had been basically wiped out of this face of the planet? Didn't she care how it had bee**n **_**their **_fault? What could've changed her mind? It was almost impossible to change her mind, so what could've done so now?

I felt like shouting, and I wanted to get angry at her, but I couldn't. I wanted to call her selfish for not thinking about what I would feel like if she were to go off to war, but something told me that I was wrong. I wanted to cry, which would probably be the only thing that I would be able to do at this point.

You might not understand, you might just be thinking, 'What an idiot, she's not going to go jump off a 2,000 ft mountain and jump into a shark infested ocean,' but if you're thinking that, then you really don't understand. People die all the time, it's the way of life, isn't it? But the military, it isn't a place to go have some fun. It wasn't a playground! It was a danger zone, they go off to war all the time, not all of them come back home. Not all of them come back to see those who are waiting for them. But does the Fuhrer really care? No, I don't think so. As long as there are more pawns, then he doesn't care! He can just replace those who've died, and that is that. But….. But he can not just replace Mizuki, she was special, everyone is! It is not possible to just replace a human being! I didn't want Mizuki to be killed, and for what? Protecting our country? Don't give me that crap! The Fuhrer… He is just an old man who wants more power, more land. Why did he go to war with Ishbal? If he had actually wanted to, he could've prevent it. But he didn't.

He didn't even try.

"I'm sorry Makato." Mizuki whispered, stepping into the Military Base, my eyes widen in shock as I came back to reality. I grabbed hold of her arm, tugging with all my might but somewhere, in the very back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't stop her.

I knew I couldn't stop her.

"You'll understand some day, but don't worry. I won't die, I swear. I doubt they'll send me off to war any time soon." she smiled fondly at me, and again I got furious at myself for not being able to get furious at _**her**_. I felt something in my throat tightened, and I refused to let go of her arm, but when she began walking, I followed close behind. My vision blurred, and I think it was because there were tears forming in my eyes, but I did my best to hold them in, I didn't want Mizuki to see.

I didn't want her to worry, I didn't want her to feel guilty. She had been through enough in her short life, she didn't need to be tossed another boulder to carry upon her shoulders.

Still, I couldn't help but think of my father. Not my step father, but my real one. And how he had died during his service in the military, I never told anyone about it though. I never thought much of it, he had died over 12 years ago, I had been two at the time. So of course I had no memory of him. But, a part of me was slightly proud and a bit disgusted with my own father.

He died protecting what he cared about without knowing that it was all pretty useless, and….. A part of me thought of him as a fearless man, maybe a bit hard-headed like Mizuki.

I stared at the back of her head, as she walked through the doors, her held high and I caught glimpse of the sharp determination in her eyes again.

I watched as she was about to make the worst decision of her life.

* * *

><p>"Hm? The Fuhrer himself wants me out of this jail cell?" smirked a sadistic man as he stepped out of his cell and turned his amber orbs towards the soldier before him. The man in the blue uniform merely nodded sharply, just wanting him to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to be another victim, he wanted to live a bit longer like most people do. "Well then, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" mused Kimblee as his smirk grew as he stared into the other man's eyes.<p>

The mad bomber knew this man was basically peeing his pants at this moment, and found it even more amusing and even more reason to stick around.

"Yes sir, it is a pleasant surprise." whispered the soldier, mentally praying for him to just leave already. Wouldn't you be frightened to know that a ruthless killer was standing in front of you having a 'casual' conversation with you, and knowing that any second he would be capable of just exploding you for his own amusement?

"Well then, it's been awhile since I've taken some fresh air into these lungs of mine. See ya soon I suppose. I'll be back here soon enough." grinned the amber eyed man wickedly as he casually walked off to meet the King Bradely himself.

Kimblee didn't think much of this, he honestly didn't really care for the real reason to why he was let out of jail. If it meant he could go back to scaring the life out of people and exploding things, then did the reason really matter? He began to whistle, making his composure seem even more casual and unnaturally calm.

"Why hello Fuhrer King Bradely, nice of you to come and let me out." grinned Kimblee as he came face to face with a withered old man.

"I have a mission for you Zolf." was his simple response.

This was going to be just as fun as he had expected. Perhaps this man didn't really have much value in life, but soon enough he would. Soon enough he would know what guilt really felt like, soon enough he would be able to understand others' pain. He was human as well, no matter how many doubted it. And soon enough, he would start feeling human as well. It was only fair.

* * *

><p>For now, he wore a sadistic grin that did not falter.<p>

"Riza-"

"Do your paperwork **now**, sir." glared Riza with her light brown orbs, aiming a gun in the Colonel's direction. For all Mustang knew his Lieutenant would pull the trigger, and tell people it was an accident. So he sighed and went back to writing, but mentally throwing whoever thought it would be a smart idea to make people do 'paperwork' into a shark infested ocean and watch as they suffered as much as he did whenever faced with these stacks of paper. He grumbled under his breath, and after a few minutes of the constant _**tick tok tick tok**_ of the clock hanging on the wall, he lifted his head up a bit to look at the blond woman.

She wasn't looking his way, just fiddling with a pen while waiting for him to finish the paperwork that was due the next day. He had always noticed the beautiful woman, he had always thought she was much different then other women. She was strong and seemed a bit cold hearted at times, but he knew that under the façade she was as sweet and gentle as a kitten.

Whether he realized it or not yet, that's what he loved about her. Or was it her beautiful brown eyes that were true to the very end? Or perhaps was it her silky golden hair? Or the way she smiled? Or the way she laughed? Or the way she would sigh when she was 'annoyed' with him? Which was it?

That's when Roy smacked his head on the table, spilling his papers all over the room.

"Colonel?"

* * *

><p>"I swear Al, I'm going to kill that annoying brat!" snapped a very, very, very ticked off Edward. His younger brother mentally slapped his own forehead and sighed deeply, feeling wary and overall just tired. Ling was still sniffling but had calmed down when Alphonse promised him he could stay at whatever hotel they were going to stay at. Of course Ed had argued awhile with Al over that, but the youngest Elric came out victorious. As usual.<p>

"I'm hungry." the young prince stated bluntly.

"THEN BUY YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD! YOU ARE A PRINCE AREN'T YOU?" snapped the short blond. Ling shook his head while sighing and shrugging.

"Oh, how I miss you Mizuki-chan~! You were much more pleasant and kind! And funny too!" sniffed the prince while shaking his head at the oldest Elric. The golden eyed boy bit back his own tongue, and stomped through the rain, keeping a eye for the stupid Ishvalan that dared to call him 'small'.

He was going to kill her, destroy her, explode her like Kimblee would, stomp on her until she was nothing more then an ANT!

"I will destroy her…" muttered the Elric, his brother and prince following close behind him.

"Ah, how rude Edward! You wouldn't really kill her would you?" Ling asked. He received no response. "Alphonse, he wouldn't would he?" his eyes widen a tiny bit when again he received to response.

"YOU EVIL ELRICS!"

* * *

><p>"How old are you?" asked a worker to the short girl in front of him while raising a black eyebrow.<p>

"18." she answered simply.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll show you my ID if you want me too."

"You an Ishvalan?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just.. curious."

"Hmph, yeah I am. Why the hell do you friggin' care? Is there something wrong with my race!" growled the Ishvalan while shooting the man a glare enough to scare just about anyone. She had given the man a look of pure hatred momentarily, but she quickly turned her glare into a lop-sided grin.

_Damn, I really have to cool it down! I thought I had control over my anger problems, guess not. _She thought while mentally slapping herself.

The brunette stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, he knew she was lying over her age, she was only a year older then him. She was 15, but he refused to say anything. "Let me see your ID." the man finally grumbled. Without hesitating, she swiftly took a card out of her pocket and tossed on the table.

"Hm, guess you're right Miss Kawaki." the man grumbled, scratching his hairy chin. Makato's eyes widen a bit, where had she gotten a fake ID? God damn, what has this girl been up to the past two years? "You don't look a year older 15 though." he eyed her suspiciously. The Ishvalan grinned her famous Cheshire grin and merely shrugged while laughing lightly.

"Want to see my passport?" she sneered.

Great thought a wary Makato who was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his close friend was going to join the military, she had illegal papers all over the place. He should've expected as much though, and he wasn't surprised at the way her anger had exploded in one quick second, her anger was something he had seen. Though, he wasn't oblivious to Mizuki's nervousness when it came to her anger. He knew she tried to desperately hide it, but it was like a monster and an explosion all at once. It would explode and leave you in a daze.

"Why do you want to join the military?"

"I want to protect my country sir."

"Well…. Do you hold a grudge against the military?"

"Nope."

"R-"

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice, the brunette and dark haired girl turned around lazily only to find the Fuhrer himself standing behind them with a gentle smile splattered across his wrinkled face. Everyone froze in place, their hearts stopped beating for about a second and none knew what to say right away.

The soldier man scrumbled to his feet and saluted him, bother Makato and Mizuki refused to salute this man even though the soldier shot them warning glares.

**-Zolf Kimblee **

I walked behind the old man as we made our way through the base, we both spotted a couple of kids talking to another soldier. Really, what was the military coming to? Letting a bunch of kids join the military?

As we approached them, the girl caught my attention. She was an Ishvalan, instantly catching my attention I couldn't help but smirk a bit, remembering the good old times back in Ishbal. Ah, the memories.

They were staring back at us, the girl blankly as if she couldn't care less, and the boy beside her stuck between running and hiding behind the Ishvalan. The soldier stood up to salute the old man though.

"Well, what's going on?" King Bradely repeated himself.

"Well… Sir this girl wants to join the military."

All eyes were on the bored looking girl who was just about ready to yawn but she shot us sweet innocent looking smiles when she looked back at us. She stared at me a while longer though, maybe my eyes or something.

"Yup. That's right." she waved us off, still grinning.

"How old are you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "18 sir." she answered back, the way she looked at me made me feel a bit uncomfortable suddenly, it was if she knew something I didn't know. "Are you the Crimson Alchemist?" she asked suddenly. I nodded, scowling at the brat. She nodded back, instead of glaring back smiled.

A strange smile, like she was taunting me. I was tempted to reach over and explode her into a million pieces just smiling at me.

"Oh? You look much younger." mused the old man.

"I'm almost 19 though. And I have every right to join the military, I want to protect my country." she sniffed, frowning slightly.

Her friend stiffened and turned to look at her, his brown eyes almost seemed glossy like.

"What's your name child?"

"Mizuki Kawaki."

There was silence for awhile and Mizuki turned to look at me with her red orbs, as if mentally saing; "I know what you did to my race." I think I was being paranoid though, and why would I care? I would destroy Ishbal all over again if I could, without hesitation as well. But her gaze made me feel furious, it was as if she was saying something stupid that I did not want to hear.

"Well then, how about you come to my office to sign some papers?" offered the Fuhrer. I glared at her, but she shot me an innocent smile in return.

"Of course, are you coming Makato?" He nodded but looked about ready to puke and seemed over all upset.

"Great another stupid kid joining the military." I scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized how AU this is... -.- Well I'm not planning on following too much of a story line, but if it will it'll follow Brotherhood more. Of course I'm tweaking it a bit, it is my story ^^" hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all of those reading it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: Reason?

******Yay, I'm sorry it's taking so long for updates! I got skool work and what not! Seriously, I hate math and science this year :P Science used to be awesome but my teacher ruins the subject T.T BTW the only person from 2003 anime will now be Kimblee, because I'm going to have the story take place in Brotherhood, so no cute Wrath, no Envy/William(sorry about that) So far the story isn't excatly FOLLOWING the Brotherhood plot, not yet, but I will have it follow it soon enough. So, yeah. Hahaha I want to make this a bit less AU XD Oh, and I'm working on two other stories on here, a Roy Love story, it's for my friend Demi ^^" And another story I'm having some fun writing :3 It might end up a Dorochet/Oc/Greed love story XD Not suuure yet... Hm... Anyways be free to check it out! I'd love it if you did ^^"**

**a writer of fics- thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, i really appreciate your feedback :)**

**(no lyrics for the beginning of this chapter... I couldn't find any to fit it...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Reason?<strong>

**-Makato**

My breath was caught in my throat as I saw Mizuki's expression darken, and I knew blood would be split. Either her's or the Alchemist's. And I feared for her own blood.

"What was that Crimson? I'll let you know I'm not _stupid_." I heard my friend snarl, and I saw her clench her fists, and I noticed her small figure begin to shake from anger. I grabbed her red hood to keep her from jumping the guy. Why did she have to go straight to the whole 'killing' thing? Why couldn't she calm down and think clearly?

The Fuhrer seemed slightly amused and I felt my own anger rise a bit, did he find this funny?

"I'm not scared of a kid." smirked the gold eyed man. I felt Mizuki tense up and she tried to tackle the man, I was glad that I had gotten taller and stronger the past two years.

Yay for puberty?

"You really are stupid, if you charge in battle like that, you'll just get yourself killed." he went on and I was tempted to tell him to close his mouth, I wasn't sure if I could hold her back any longer. I didn't want Mizuki hurt, or the man hurt. I wish he could just apologize for his rude comment, and Mizuki apologize for her outburst.

But they didn't apologize.

"You're the stupid one!" she snapped, loudly and clearly.

"What you say brat? I'll-"

"That's enough." replied the Fuhrer, shooting the Crimson Alchemist a look of disdain. "Kimblee, don't argue with a child." Mizuki was about to burst again, I saw her mouth open and her glare cut through King Bradely's face, but I whispered something into her ear.

"It isn't worth it."

The one sentence calmed her down a bit, but she still seemed pretty upset, I had never seen her react so badly to a simple insult like 'stupid'. Something along the lines of hurt and anger flashed through her angry red orbs, and it made my heart stop for a moment, that look of hurt overtook for about a second but quickly dissolved and let itself become consumed by the anger. "Fine." I heard her mutter softly and turned to follow the Fuhrer who I still think was amused by the whole scene, I swear if I weren't as wimpy as I was, I would've done something Mizuki-like.

The Crimson Alchemist referred to as Kimblee muttered something under his breath and shot Mizuki a glare who I could tell was trying her hardest to brush it off, but I think it was hard for her to do so. I didn't quite like this Kimblee guy, I didn't fully comprehend why he had to be so rude, it's not like we did anything to him before this. We didn't even know the guy, the only reason Mizuki knew his title name was because she been obsessed with alchemy and things of the sort, I think she still was. She could go hours on end talking about it, but no one bothered to listen to her. I listened, but she confused me half of the time, but in the end I am proud to say that I know a lot about alchemy.

"Well, Miss Kawaki I just need you to fill out some papers. I'll then assign you to your new station, and from then on you'll begin training." King Bradely went on as he opened the door to what I think what his office. My heart leaped like a frog and for a desperate moment I looked over at her wishing I could go on my knees and beg her not to do this. Instead I felt like I was choking and would pass out any moment now, Kimblee sent me a smirk and made me feel even more uneasy.

My dark haired friend nodded sharply. "Yes sir." I heard say loudly and clear.

"Take a seat here." he pointed at two chairs with a small smile.

I wobbled over to my seat with Mizuki following close behind, and she made sure not to look at me. She took a pen out of her pocket and waited for her to be handed her papers, the second her pen touched her paper I began to pray silently to myself.

"Will you be joining as well?" joked King Bradely, in response I stared at him with a petrified look on my face and quickly shook my head from side to side. I looked over sadly at Mizuki who was busy scribbling down some writing as fast as her hand could. I hadn't noticed before, but she was left handed, and when she would write her eyebrows would furrow a bit, which was a bit humorous since her eyebrows were a strange shape, they weren't too thick but the ends were a bit strange looking. I would never point it out though, I know I have many flaws in my features as well, and her's wasn't much of a flaw but more as a unique trait.

I thought back to the day I had first met Mizuki Kawaki.

_Everyone had left class already, I stayed behind. I was carefully and slowly packing things into my backpack, I wasn't in a rush to go back home. My step father made me a bit uncomfortable, whenever I wasn't around or he wasn't aware of my presence he would be all love dovey with my mother, and when he realized I was around he tried giving me his full attention and it made me self conscious, I didn't like being watched every second and having someone basically count the breaths I took. I just wanted my mom to be happy, I didn't want to butt into the relationship._

_I slowly, now the teacher was looking at me probably wondering why I was going in slow motion, slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way out the door. A few kids were in the hallways and I made sure to look at the ground and not at anyone directly._

_I tried to think of my math homework and wondered if I should finish it right after school rather then waiting a bit to finish it. Maybe I should just get it over with and have the rest of the day to myself and nap for awhile, or maybe I should just study for my science test that was coming up soon…._

"_CAN'T CATCH ME!" I heard a voice shout while laughing. I stopped walking in front of a stair case at the very top and watched nervously as a girl with dark skin and dark hair and strange eye color run up the stairs with another girl chasing after her. "I'll get you tomorrow!" huffed the girl who was doing the chasing and stalked off into another direction. The red eyed girl said something that sounded like 'huh' and turned and at the same time fell down the stairs she had run up. I winced as I watched her land on her back and just sprawl herself on the floor._

"_Oof! I hurt myself!" she whined, still giggling a bit but all the same wincing in pain as she tried to sit up. I ran down the stairs to make sure she was okay._

"_U-um, are you okay?" I asked her nervously while bending down to make eye contact with her. I saw as her ears turned a bright shade of red and she nodded with a sheepish grin splattered across her face, she had one dimple on her left cheek. Her dark thick curls bounced on top of her head as she bobbed her head up and down._

"_I'm alright! Don't worry. Um… My name is Mizuki, what's your's?" she asked me with a smaller smile from before.. She almost looked shy._

"_Makato Jackson."_

"_That's cool. Mr. Jackson eh? What grade are you in?"_

"_Se-seventh."_

"_Oh, I'm in Eighth. No wonder I don't really see you around."_

"_Yeah, that's probably why…"_

_I reached my hand over to hers and she grabbed mine with a grin as I helped her get up, I noticed she had drawings all over her hands. They were a bunch of weird symbols of some kind._

"_What are those?" I asked her._

"_These? They're alchemy symbols."_

"_You're an alchemist?" I asked in disbelief. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "I want to be though." she replied and snorted a bit. "My family think it's the Devil's work though." I nodded in understanding, my parents thought the same. I didn't think much of it though, I thought it was kind of cool. As we walked down the stairs, carefully this time, Mizuki happily chatted with me, talking about her grade this year, her friends, her classes, what she had for lunch, she asked me about my class, my friends, what I had had for lunch today. I had fun listening to her talk, she always made large gestures with her arms and she made the funniest expressions to go along with her stories._

_When we parted ways she had waved and yelled with a large grin; "See ya tomorrow! I'll come around to say hi!" And that's just what happened the next day, only she had hid behind a recycling bin and jumped out and given me a bear hug. _

_Which by the way scared the pee out of me._

I layed my head on the wooden table and turned my head so I could be facing Mizuki as she was writing, and I couldn't help but remember what everything was like back when we were still at school, back where we were still suppose to be. I couldn't help but think, just how things would've turned out if she hadn't left home.

I turned my head the other way, so she couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

**-Edward Elric**

I kept on rubbing my skin raw until there was absolutely no trace of what the idiot had written all over my face. I growled in annoyance as I dried my stinging face gently with a fur-like towel and stepped out of the hotel room's bathroom while grumbling to myself.

"Stupid Ishavlan, I _**will**_ find you."

"It's about time you got out of the bathroom brother! I thought you were going to stay there all night long." I heard my brother laugh lightly. "Yeah yeah." I mumbled, Ling on the other hand didn't say anything for once and darted for the now unoccupied bathroom.

"I need to pee! I need to pee! I need to pee!" I heard him chant. I rolled my eyes at him and dropped down on my bed next to my younger brother. I felt exhausted.

"Brother?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think there was something weird about Mizuki?"

I grunted. If I said anything about her, my words would have to be censored.

"She's an Ishvalan and yet, she's alive."

"There are a few Ishvalans left, not that many though. I mean there's that guy named Scar. And there are a few in the military." I mumbled while rolling over to my back to stare up at the ceiling. I was annoyed, about a lot of things, I mean having Ling tag along, having the girl insult me and vandalize my face, and then there was the major one. The philosopher's stone and getting Alphonse's body back…. We couldn't use the philosopher's stone though, we couldn't just sacrifice innocent lives. But then how? How would we get our original bodiedsback?

"I miss Mizuki, she was funny and had a good sense of humor. I'm sure that if I wrote on her face, she wouldn't have had gotten so mad." complained Ling from the bathroom's doorway.

"Shut it Idiot Prince!" I shouted. I didn't get that mad, and it wasn't the fact that she wrote on me, it was _**what **_she had written that really ticked me off! I took in a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes, maybe some sleep would do me good. I tried to even my breathing and tried not to think of anything that would stress me out even further.

"Don't do it Ling!" I heard Alphonse stutter out from his empty armor. My golden eyes snapped open and I came face to face with a squinty eyed prince who was holding a marker, inches away from my face. He grinned sheepishly. I tried to stay calm, but you tell me would you stay calm if someone was moments away from drawing all over you face for the SECOND time? I gritted my teeth together in a vain attempt to not yell. Or scream. "Ah, I thought you would like a mustache!" he laughed lightly.

That did it.

"YOU GOT THREE SECONDS TO RUN!"

**-Makato**

I sucked in my breath deeply and shoved my hands into my pockets as I numbly walked out of the HQ's. Mizuki trotted after me as quietly as she could, and I noticed the look of guilt splatter all over her face, and I wish I could be happy for that. But I wasn't, I could never be happy knowing someone else I care about isn't. No matter what they had done.

"I'm stationed to North HQ's." I heard her whispered softly, but I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not. So I kept quiet and nodded slowly, I wasn't sure if I would be able to tag along with her. And I wasn't sure if she wanted me to anyways. I know she can take care of herself, but when you love and care for people, you just don't feel right if you can't be with them and watch over them. But I suppose there were times when you had to let go, and hope. Hope they'll make it on their own. But did she really have to go? Did she really have to go off on her own again? Did she really feel okay being alone and having no one to turn to? Was she really okay with that? Or was she holding back like she usually does?

"I have to take the last train to go up north."

"Yeah…."

"No worries. You check into a hotel, and stay there until I come back, alright?" she grinned her famous grin. I was a bit stunned at her statement, we weren't sure when she would come back. Not at all. For all I knew she would come back next year, or in two years, or even ten years. Unless she got special permission to come back. "Are you sure?" I asked her nervously. In response she patted my head like she would back two years ago, she always fussed over my hair saying it felt like puppy fur. It made me feel nice when she would say that, whenever she would say that she would grab me into a tight hug and call me her cute teddy bear.

"How will you pay for it?" I asked her. She winked her red orb.

"State Alchemists have it good, I hear."

"B-but you aren't a state alchemist."

"I know."

She grinned wildly and I felt wary, who knows what was going on in that evil mind of hers. It was better to just find out later I guess. We walked along, Mizuki skipping then just twirling and then just simply walking at my side. We were both quiet, but this time it was okay. For once, it was okay to be quiet.

"Mizuki?" I finally decided to whisper. "Yea?" she asked with a soft smile on her features. "Why?" was the only word able to leave my lips.

She looked up at the sky for a moment, it was dark now and it was close to midnight. She didn't answer and for a moment I wondered if she heard me, but she stopped walking and looked over at me with that same determination in her red eyes again.

"Immortality, what do you think of it?" she asked. I was stunned.

"Er.. I… I dunno. What's the point of living forever, if everything around you dies?" I answered slowly and carefully. It's not that I would get bored after a couple of decades, no that wasn't it at all, what really threw me off, was knowing that the people around me weren't going to stay around as long as me. Knowing that I would have to watch them slowly die…..

"What if you could live forever, save lives, and possibly help your closest friend immortality?" she whispered, she looked like she was trying to sink into her blood red hood even deeper. As if she wanted to hide.

I squinted at her, and felt a bit uncomfortable at the sudden questions. She was started to make me question my opinions, but I still wasn't interested in the whole 'being alive forever' thing, so I still shook my head slowly.

"I… I don't think I would like to live forever, no matter what."

She stayed quiet and began to walk. I trotted after her, gnawing my bottom lip, trying to understand what was suddenly going on. She wasn't making any sense now.

"What if you had a chance to make things right?"

I didn't understand, and a part of me didn't want to.

* * *

><p>I watched as she got on board, she shot me a cheeky grin and waved from the train window. I waved back and tried to force a smile on face. She mouthed the words; 'see you soon'. And something made me believe her. I stared after the train even after it was impossible to see anymore, it began to rain again but I still stayed in place.<p>

'_What if you had a chance to make things right?'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**hello! me again, can you guess who she'll be under orders of up North? ;) if you guess right, I'll give you a cookie! :D not rlly, but i would if I could D:**


End file.
